


A 'Blip'. (How Chisk was formed)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chisk - Freeform, Chisk is scared, Frisk - Freeform, Frisk and Chara fight, Frisk is Tired, Gen, How chisk was formed, Ink is annoying, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Personal story, chara, chara is a bastard, frisk cries, game timeline, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How did someone like Chisk, a fusion between Chara and Frisk, come into a world like this?
Kudos: 4





	A 'Blip'. (How Chisk was formed)

**Author's Note:**

> [So, fair warning, this is for MY Chisk, for future comics, stories, and roleplays for anyone interested.
> 
> I do not OWN Chisk as a character, so I cannot stop anyone from roleplaying, writing or creating their own canon for the character.]

“... ... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?”

.  
.  
.

The quote hung in the air. . . resulting in a sickening silence. Not even a simple breath escaped the lips of the human. It wasn't long before they began walking forwards, stepping past the dust that hung outside their field of vision. 

DETERMINATION ran through their veins. Allowing them to press forward after the seemingly tiring battle. After walking a few steps, they whipped around on their heels, walking back to the glistening item that hung at the entrance of the corridor. As a soft ‘ping’ was heard ringing through the corridor, a text box appeared.

game saved.

The amber colored corridor remained silent, the windows filtering in light that only seemed to make the corridor brighter, which could blind someone momentarily if they weren’t prepared. The silence was broken as another human appeared. They simply floated in the air, eyes scanning the empty room in an observant manner. 

‘You’d think after more than a dozen runs, [PLAYER] would break this habit.’ The human fixed to the ground didn’t seem to respond at all, still fixed in place. Floating around them, the spirit moved in front of their face.

Soft auburn hair tumbled from their head. It was straight and sleek, cut into a simple boy-cut, it accompanied their pale skin quite well. Their cheeks stood out from the rest of their skin, seemingly colored pastel pink, they were certainly rather strange. Red eyes peered out from the side-sweeping bangs that rested atop their forehead, landing just below the edge of their eyebrows.

Their outfit wasn’t anything special. A simple green and yellow sweater was worn over a button-up shirt, the collar popping out over the knit item. A single golden locket fell from around their neck, similar to the one the living human was wearing, but seemed to be more worn, the once shiny gold.

The only thing that could make them in-human was the transparentness of their body. Floating like a ghost, and almost anything close to that. The corporeal human seemed to finally resume their movement. Turning back and completely ignoring the ghostly human. Which earned a pout from the spirit. They quietly followed the human, muttering something quite far under their breath.

As the pair reached the throne room, the ghostly human watched the scene unfold with mild disinterest, as if they where watching a movie unfold.

The king of the monsters stood tall above the human, the yellow beard matching the buttercups that surrounded them. He put his hand up in a pacifying manner, speaking out in his baritone voice 

“Now, now. There's no need to fight. Why not settle this... Over a nice cup of tea?”

The knife slashed him before he could get another word out. With the king’s HP depleted, he stood there in shock for a few moments, before vines ruptured through his back, hitting through and appearing out his armor The final blow being done, he faded away to dust, before he could even scream.

The small yellow flower quivered in it’s spot. The face faltering to an uneasy sort of smile, he began to plead

“See? I never betrayed you!”

The human began to walk forward;

“It was all a trick, see?”

stepping closer, and closer;

“I was waiting to kill him for you!”

Finally they came to a stop.

“After all, it's me, your best friend!”

They stared down, emptily.

“I'm helpful, I can be useful to you. I promise I won't get in your way. I can help... I can... I can…”

With a knife raised, 

“Please don't kill me”

Slash after slash rained down onto the flower, the petals tearing as an anguished expression came across its face. Soon, the flower was nothing more than dust, scattering away in the wind.

.

.

.

‘No matter how many times that scene plays, it always makes me uneasy’ The floating human finally spoke up, after having watched the entire thing. The amused expression on their face darkened. Pinching the bridge of their nose, they uttered ‘Well, its MY turn now.’

“Greetings.  
I am FRISK.”

The translucent human slowly thought to themself, as they recited the lines by memory ‘I wonder if [PLAYER] gets a sick kick out of naming Frisk their real name during the genocide run. I mean, it happened every time, even the first.’

“ ‘FRISK.’  
The demon that comes when people call its name.”

The words continued to flow like a water spout.

‘It doesn't matter when.  
It doesn't matter where.  
Time after time, I will appear.’

Anger began to boil up, and it became harder to contain it.

‘And, with your help.  
We will eradicate the enemy and become strong.—‘

The rest of the lines came after, it was difficult to contain the anger that continued to boil up. Through gritted teeth, the Translucent human spoke their last line 

‘Now, partner.  
Let us send this world back into the abyss.’

.   
.

.

The monotone human that was once emotionless took a deep gasp of air, falling down to their knees as they coughed, throwing the knife to the side, away from their body into the dark abyss. They stared at the ground. Fixated on their hands and fingers, they began to wiggle them around. Almost as if they were trying to recalibrate a machine.

‘Yo, You finally regained control of ya body, Frisk?’ The floating human came closer to the human they regarded as Frisk. Taking a moment to assess their looks, wondering how the entire run degraded them.

Frisk looked awful. 

Dust, sweat, and blood coated their sweater. They certainly didn’t get away unscathed from their run. The tousled hair was damp with sweat, almost making it a darker brown than it normally was. 

Frisk’s hands came to wipe their face, the skin certainly wasn’t dark, but it was definitely more tan than the Ghostly Human observing them. Green eyes moved down, watching the floor until they pulled themselves up, dusting off the brown shorts that sat under the purple and blue striped sweater. 

“I’m so tired.” Were the only words that escaped Frisk's lips. They managed to pull themselves up, before turning towards the floating human, as they choked back their words. Not knowing how to address the issue at hand, they simply blurted out. “Chara, What exactly is happening?” 

The floating human (now known as Chara) let out a soft ‘hmm’ before continuing. ‘Well, you’re controlled, I’d think that much to be obvious.’ Frisk shot chara a dirty look, and while stifling a giggle, Chara began to explain properly.

‘You know that AUs exist, right?’ Frisk nodded affirmatively, before deciding to plant themselves on the ground, knowing this was gonna take a while.

‘There are many different aus, and each timeline is a little different from each other. What you and I are in is called a ‘game’ timeline. Where every action YOU take, isn’t your action, it’s the [PLAYER]’s.’

Frisk seemed to be following along rather well, their green eyes where fixed upon the human floating back and forth in front of them.

‘And everyone in this timeline? They’re nothing more than a pile of code, letters, and numbers. It doesn’t take very long to figure that out. I mean, After 30 times over of this, you’d think that Sans,’

Frisk seemed to wince at the mention of his name.

‘Would decide to take matters into his own hands. But ya see, he can’t. He doesn’t even want to, he CAN’T want to. He doesn’t have real emotions, neither does Papyrus, Toriel, Flowey, or Asgore.’ Chara paused for a moment, before seeming to go off on a tangent.

‘Now that I’m thinking about it, How come me and you are the only two people in this entire timeline with awareness. Me more so than you. Not that I can blame your lack of knowledge on you not wanting to learn, ya kinda CAN’T.’

It was sickeningly true, ever since the [PLAYER] bought the game (almost 3 weeks ago at this point) They never seemed to leave the game long enough for frisk to do any REAL exploring. The longest the game has been left closed was about 2 days. And that was barely enough time for Frisk to have any real conversations with Chara. 

‘I’m the only one of the two of us who actually explored the other timelines! Explore being used liberally of course, since I sorta just peeked in and out. . .’ Chara had gotten quite good at manipulating the code, opening portals, and the likes. After only a few weeks, They could keep it open for about 10 seconds before it abruptly closed. 

Turning around, Chara had a bright idea. ‘Frisk, hear me out on this, what If I can detach your code from the game, and—’ Before Chara could finish that thought, Frisk snapped 

“No, not happening, Plus, you can leave, why can’t I?”

Chara looked at Frisk like they were stupid for a solid 5 seconds.‘1. I already detached my code, and 2,’

‘WHY WOULDN’T YOU WANT TO LEAVE?!’

Frisk flinched at the harsh words, before quickly shaking off the shock that had overtaken them.After sitting for a few moments, The right words came to their mind “It's . . . this world may be hell, repeating over and over. . . but it's MY world. . and I-”

Chara scoffed cutting them off, before turning around. ‘Look, I know you told me not to. . . But it's for your. . no OUR own good.’ Swiftly falling through the ground, they seemed to descend into the floor. Frisk paused for a moment, Before they got an idea. . . The CORE.

Running through ‘new home’, they felt the toll of the run on their body, but adrenaline pumped through them . . . DETERMINATION kept them running through all of this. Holding their head high, they reached the large machine. . .

They pushed through the entrance, the machine whirring loudly. As they walked across the walls, they spotted Chara, standing at a wall, leaning against it,a smug look ran across their face, ‘So you’ve decided to join me.’ Frisk stood still, and chara reached out to grab them by the sleeve of their shirt, slowly pulling them through the wall. 

The code was overwhelming. . . Green strings ran vertically in a neat line, about 20 paces away from the wall Frisk was pulled into. Turning to Chara, they quickly spoke “For the record, we AREN’T detaching my code. . .”

Chara ignored Frisk, standing up to float through the strings of code, being careful not to brush across the strings. Lagging behind, The ground-bound human quickly followed towards the center, where a long string of code sat. Frisk stared at it, their eyes quick and wide as Chara leaned over to it. Quickly wrapping their long fingers around the string. 

Frisk was caught off gaurd, feeling a painful and burning sensation run through their body. “Chara-- STOP!” Acting as if they couldn’t hear, Chara continued to pull and tug, grunting softly 

‘Shit-- it’s stuck good.’ Frisk rammed into them, trying to get their hands around the code and pull it away from Chara. Growling, Chara reared up their leg and kicked Frisk square in the face. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt them, just enough to push them away as they continued to pull.

Scrambling up, Frisk growled, Before deciding, if they couldn’t pull the code away from Chara, they’d pull Chara away from the code. Their arms wrapping around Chara’s waist, they began to try and pull away Chara. After a few more seconds of the struggle, The code came loose, and shot from its place and tried to go to it’s owner’s body.

Accidently running through Chara, knocking them back further. They both fell to the ground, still entangled as a flash of bright white light encompassed the both of them. Screaming out, they felt their souls collide, pushing against each other until it became one singular object Pain coursing through them as they felt limbs melt together, slowly beginning to lose feeling, they both felt their brains slip away from them. 

. 

.

.

Green eyes shot wide open, scrambling up as they looked around the facility. . . Blue walls encompassed their vision. Their fingers twitched against their body. It was all so familiar yet forgien, unable to remember a thing, Weak fingers pulled against the tiled walls, balancing them up. The world was silent for what seemed like an eternity. . .then the screaming began.

Voices, two of them, began arguing in the back of their head. Clutching the sides of their face, they shook in place. They couldn’t make out any single words,it was pitches, feelings, emotions. Rage, anger, hurt, frustration. As the voices continued on for a solid thirty seconds, The human’s mouth reared open. A piercing angry, and extremely glitched scream came from their larynx. Almost as if two voices, so different yet melding perfectly, tried to speak at once. 

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!!”

That made it stop,as a splitting and rotting headache began to seep through their skull. Leaning against the wall, they slowly began to fall to their ass, soft sobbs coming from them. This was stupid, they didn’t understand, they where scared, terrified. After sitting there for what felt like hours, they heard a soft swirling portal open from a few paces down. A voice came out. Masculine, and soft. But it threw the blubbering human off guard, and they began to back away still on their ass. 

“So this is what caused the little ‘blip’!” Gazing up, they saw his face, a skeleton with a large ink blot that decorated his cheek. A yellow star and blue circle was affixed in the left and right eye socket, curiosity grazed his face, and he smiled brightly Looking down at the human, he reached out his hand, offering to help the human up. 

A glitched hiss came from the human, almost like a cat. It caused a green question-mark to appear in the place of the star, and an orange square to appear where the circle was. He blinked, the shapes changing a few times, he seemed to hold back a laugh as the human pulled themself up. 

The skeleton didn’t think the human would be. . . THAT much taller. The top of his skull only just breached the tip of their shoulder. The simple sweater hung loosely around their body. He forgot why he came there for a solid moment, before quickly remembering. 

“You certainly caused quite a scare, while it was faint, Even I could hear the ‘blip’ in the doodle sphere!” The human only stared down at him, their nose scrunched up as they huffed. “Well . . I’m Ink, do you have a name?”

The human softly started, as if listening to something, before their glitched voice spoke out softly.

“Chisk would be a good name. . . I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
> Ink Sans belongs to Comyet)
> 
> [To clear up any sort of misconceptions before they start.   
> In this story, it takes place five years before the current Chisk.   
> In this story, Chisk is 17, while they are 22 currently   
> In this story, they are a MINOR, but in all works moving forwards Chisk is a legal adult.   
> Unless specified, Chisk is 22 in all stories moving forward.]


End file.
